The Scholars Academy
by DevilsLittleAngel666
Summary: The Ritual performed on the Twins was meant to protect their Saviour from Voldemort. It was not meant to re-write the course of the future. They will learn and they will understand. HIS fathers will be taking no prisoners along with The Academy.Wrong BWL. Harry reincarnate of Salazer Slytherin. Slash Light Harry(slight hint at dark to start). Dumbles/Potter Bashing. Hints of abuse.
1. Prologue:The World We Saw End

**The Scholars Academy**

**Prologue: The World We Saw End!**

Lily should have known not to mess with magics she did not understand. The blood ritual she was prepping was dangerous. If preformed it would re-birth a power equal to the enemy named. One child would gain this power, the other a parents love. If she went through with this ritual, the child of the prophecy would on the night of the rituals activation gain the re-born power.

This ritual we watched and could not interfere. We had no right. We knew raised in darkness and away from magic the child would turn cold. Away from magic memories from the ritual would be sealed for all eternity. Raised from magic he would grow evil and would possess the power to back it up. Raised without a parents love he would end the world. We saw this yet could not interfere. Not Yet!

Lily had explained her plan to James and Dumbledore. Both agreed this ritual was brilliant. It was the night of the twins first birthday. Harry was a smiling little child. He had large green eyes and messy black hair. His twin on the other hand had deep red hair like his mother and hazel eyes like his father. Both boys were very close to each other.

"I think we should ask the Academy for help with the ritual like I originally planned" stated Lily.

"I know love but the Headmaster is strong enough to perform it and you have it fully researched. The Scholars would only interfere. One of our boys might be the one to defeat Voldemort. It is important he is strong enough." said James soothingly.

* * *

Two nights later the three set out to perform the ritual. We watched and could not interfere. The three called forth the spirit of the most powerful founder of Hogwarts. They called forth Salazar Slytherin. They done this unknowingly. We were forced to watch as they bound this spirit to the child. They did not know which child. They did not see the serpent mark form on his foot and ankle before fading.

They called forth this spirit and sealed him in a child. This child would not know his parents love. They done all this and still did not understand. The child now had power unequal to any on the mortal plane. We watched and still could not interfere. We waited and hoped they would see sense. We knew it was a futile hope. But it was all we had.

We waited and watch as the months passed. We began to think the fear we had was unfounded. We were wrong. We witnessed the betrayal. We knew it was only a matter of time. Still we could not interfere. On All Hallows Eve it happened. The ritual was activated. Still we held hope. A mother's loyality was like no else.

Voldemort attacked. The first obstacle he came to was James. A simple stunner got him out-of-the-way. He did not know up in the nursery Lily was activating the ritual. Voldemort burst in and sent a stunner at Lily. He then turned to the crib holding the twins. We held our breath and hoped he would see sense and leave. It was a futile hope. But still we could not interfere.

"So one of you is to be my downfall. Hahahahahaha. Not likely. I shall slay you both." he spoke to both children before raising his wand, "Avada Kadavra". The green light fled the wand at hit the ritual child.

Eyes the same shade of green, as the spell flew to ward, narrowed and filled with knowledge. They reflected back the curse as power with no equal filled the room. We wept at this power, at this re-birth, at the knowledge we could not interfere and save our Salazar. Not Yet. We prayed and hoped. It was all we had. We knew it was not enough. But is was still all we had.

* * *

Lily came too as Harry passed out. She rushed to her children, overjoyed to see both still alive with minimal injuries. A heart shaped pendent had fallen on Godric Potter, burning a scar the shape of a heart on his cheek. On Harry's forehead where he was struck by the killing curse was a lighting bolt. After checking on her boys she rushed to find James. He too was coming through now Voldemorts power was broken. The couple was quick to call Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus. When the new three arrived Lily showed them to where the twins were resting. Albus Dumbledore examined the children and then raised Godric from the crib.

"This is the destroyer of Voldemort. He is the boy who lived." This announcement raised cheers from the four friends. The lot headed to Hogwarts so the children could be seen to by Madam Pomphrey and plans could be made for the future. We watched and could not interfere. We wept for Salazar and the future we feared for him.

"Now I know this is not something you want to hear but you have too. Voldemort is not fully gone I do not believe." started Dumbledore, "for this we need to train Godric so that our saviour is ready for the Dark Lord's return."

"Of course." the four agreed.

"Sadly to do this we can not bring Harry with us." finished Dumbledore.

"WHAT? You can not expect me to leave my baby." raged Lily. We had hope. It was strong.

"Lils I know how you feel. But if Voldemorts really going to come back Godric needs this training." interrupted James.

"I know but he is still my baby. You will make sure he is cared for?" Lily said in a resigned tone.

"Of course." agreed Dumbledore, he would leave the boy at his Aunt's later and then focus on training the boy who lived.

* * *

Three hours later the child was left on a doorstep and his parents gave him up to love their first-born son and their saviour. We watched and wept as we could not interfere.

We are the Valar and we are helpless to stop what we see happening. We are the Gods over magic and we can not interfere. Not Yet. We can not interfere any time soon enough sadly. We can not stop this. We do not have the right. Our Salazar and we can not save him. We have no right. We can just pray when our time comes it is not to late. We fear it will be.

We are the Valar and on this night we saw the world end!


	2. New Neighbours

Thoughts=_thoughts_

**Chapter One-New Neighbours**

Four Years Later...

[LCPOV]

Lucas Christian was a six-foot five male with long silver hair. Though his hair was silver he was in fact only twenty-five. He had clear green eyes with flecks of gold which stood out against his tanned skin. Lucas Christian was also a wizard and had just moved to Privet Drive in Surrey.

He was a Scholar going for his masters in world races and thusly had to spend at least a year among the non-magical. Lucas had decided to do this by working as a teacher.

Lucas smiled as he walked up to his new home. It was a simple four bed house like all the rest on the street. _'Well from the outside at least. The inside is a whole other ball park.'_ The outside had a large garden out front and out back. The front was trimmed neatly and had a bird bath in the centre of the grass.

The back was similar in that it was neat and trimmed. Lucas also had a bird bath out there. He also had an outdoor table set and off to one side a bench swing under a large elder tree. It was all very normal. Until you entered the house that is.

Inside had been arranged to suit Lucas' needs. The sitting area and dining area were again pretty normal in various shades of black, grey and white with some hints of gold. The cupboard under the stairs had been enlarged to be a downstairs toilet for any visitors to use. The kitchen was all top pf the range and done in soothing shades of green and cream.

Upstairs is where things took a turn for the strange. Two of the four bedrooms had been converted into library's and as such were filled with varying subjects to help the Scholar. Lucas was quite proud of his collection of books. No other Scholar had a collection quite as large as him. The master bedroom was done in golds and greens with a large king size bed in the middle. The final bedroom was done in blues with a double bed. Good for if he had guests. Not that chances of that happening were high. Finally on this floor was a bathroom he had magically enlarged just because he could. It now had a large jacuzzi like bathtub.

The attic was warded against anyone who tried enter without him. This was because it held his most dangerous books and because it was also the area in the house designated for any rituals or summonings he would perform.

The entrance to his basement he had hidden because he had it converted into a potions lab was thusly it was too dangerous to be visible to anybody.

With a grin at how well his new home came together Lucas headed out. Time to call up to the school and meet his new co-workers. Walking down the street he easily side-stepped running five-year olds. _'Probably my new students if they attend the public school.'_

[HPPOV]

Five year old Harry was sad. He had big green eyes, pale skin with bruises from where his Uncle taught him a lesson for been a freak, messy black hair to his shoulders and too big clothes. Yes little Harry was sad. He was a freak and a burden and not even his own mummy and daddy wanted him. Little Harry knew cause Aunty had told him so.

What Aunty didn't know was that little Harry knew how to control his freakiness. Little Harry could make his cupboard door open so he could get food when everyone else was asleep. Mean Dudley was always having bad dreams because Harry wanted him too. Yes Harry knew he was a freak and he should stop being one but it was so much fun.

Harry liked gardening for Aunty cause he got to talk to the snakes. Harry liked snakes. The ones in Aunty's garden told Harry he was a wizard and about his magic. They said he was not a freak but special. Harry believed them cause snakes didn't lie.

Currently Harry was making a pie. Harry had to make this pie cause Aunty said so and if he didn't then Uncle would teach Harry a new lesson. Harry didn't mind making the pie. Harry liked cooking. The pie was for their new neighbour. He was also going to be his and Dudley's new teacher in school. Harry hoped he was nice. The Dursley's and Harry would all be going over to his house later to welcome him to the neighbour hood. Harry couldn't wait to tell his snake friends. They were the only friends little Harry had cause his cousin wouldn't let him have any others.

So little Harry was sad. He was a freak with no friends and his Aunty and Uncle would most likely tell his new teacher this and no one would take little Harry away from his mean family, but that was okay. Little Harry might be sad and a freak with no human friends but little Harry had his snake friends who told him about magic and helped him learn how to use it to make Dudley have bad dreams.

So little Harry had to stay here and be taught lessons by his Uncle and get bullied by his cousin it was okay. Cause when little Harry wasnt so little anymore he was going to teach Uncle lessons and bully Dudley instead. Little Harry just had to wait. The snakes said so and so did the voice in his head that said his name was really Salazar. The voice was getting weaker sadly and said Harry needed to be around more magic so he could remember why he was called Salazar. Harry didn't understand what the voice meant and neither did his snake friends but Harry tried use more magic just incase it helped.

[LCPOV]

Lucas hummed as he headed home. The meeting with his new co-workers had gone well aside from the looks he got for his choice of clothing. Lucas calmly brushed his hand down the front of his floor length woollen coat. It was black and currently hiding deep purple trousers and a tight red shirt and red ankle boots. _'I don't care what they think of my clothes. I am just here to teach and get my masters. Then I shall return to the Academy and go on as I desire.'_

Lucas hummed as he set about making lunch when he got home. He had just put the kettle on when a knock came at the front door. _'I wonder who that could be. Master Holmes shan't visit for a week at least to let me settle in. Oh well one way to find out.' _

Lucas was quite surprised to find four unknown people at the door. The eldest male looked like a large whale out of water with no neck in sight. He had a handlebar mustache that really didn't help hin any. The only woman_(his wife?) _resembled a horse with an extra long neck_(good for gossiping and spying on neighbours). _She also had blonde hair that looked well cared for and was dressed in a surprisingly flattering dress unlike her husband? who was in a suit. The larger of the two boys was just that larger. The last person at the door was tiny and into large clothes that didn't sit well with the rest of the well dressed family?. Lucas took all this in, in a few short seconds.

"Hello might I help you?" the silver-haired male asked with a smile.

"Yes we are your new neighbours_(I was right it would seem)_ and would just like to welcome you to the neighbourhood. I am Vernon Dursley, this is my lovely_(lovely really?)_ wife Petunia and our strapping_(yes into those clothes)_ young son Dudley. Also our nephew Harry_(nephew really? I dont know whether to be glad he got his looks elsewhere or pity him he is stuck with you.)_." said the man now identified as Vernon.

"Ohh well I am Lucas Christian. I am the new primary school teacher. Oh where have my manners gone too? Do come in I have just put the kettle on if you would like some tea? Do come sit on the couch there_(please dont break it)_ I shall just get the tea." said Lucas all smiles not giving a hint of his thoughts.

"Oh thank you that would be lovely. I made you this pie. Its apple I hope you like it. Our Dudley is going to the local school. You are his new teacher. Harry will be there also. Here the pie." said Petunia in a rush_(breathe woman)_.

"Thank you just place it on the table there. We shall all have some. I look forward to teaching your son and nephew." said Lucas again all smiles before leaving to get the necessities for pie and tea with some apple juice for the children.

[HPPOV]

Harry watched as Mr Christian talked to Aunty and Uncle. He was different. He seemed to like his Aunty and Uncle but he had given little Harry pie and kept pulling funny faces when Aunty and Uncle were not looking. _'He is really funny and nice. I can't wait for school. I bet he is really smart and knows lots of stuff. I hope he likes me.'_

Harry was so excited when he got home later. He had pie and juice and was now looking forward to telling his snake friends about his new neighbour. He was also coming over for dinner soon and then Harry's snake friends would get to see him too.

Harry was so happy that night he didnt even give mean Dudley bad dreams.


	3. Saving Harry

Thoughts=_thoughts_

**Last time: **_Harry was so happy that night he didn't even give mean Dudley bad dreams._

**Chapter Two-Saving Harry**

[LCPOV]

Lucas woke up feeling chirpy which in and of itself was strange because he knew for a fact he was not a morning person. And if he didn't Master Holmes was always willing to complain that he was not a morning person. _'Must be because I start teaching to-day. Damn must have bumped my head some time last night. Ahh well nothing to do now about it.'_ Lucas skipped down stairs after getting dressed. As he passed his floor length mirror in the hall he stopped and chuckled. His outfit to-day consisted of tight leather trousers, a purple vest top and purple converse. _'Sooo not appropriate for teaching five-year olds. Again ahh well.' _Yes apart from having the required degrees to work in such an area Lucas was hardly right for the job.

After a fortifying breakfast Lucas headed out of his new home. A glance in his neighbour's house window had him freezing on the spot. In the Dursley house hold he could clearly see little Harry carry a large plate of food to the table. Surely the adults were not making a child carry something that obviously heavy around. _'Just leave it Lucas it is none of your business what your neighbours do in their home. Though if he is in your class there is nothing wrong with making sure he is okay when he gets to school.'_ With this new plan and prayers to the Valar it would be unneeded Lucas set off for the school.

Arriving at eight Lucas headed for his classroom. It was nice and airy just how it should be when teaching children. Lucas scold at the sight. _'Have to get the painters in. Make the place nice and darker. Could have the children do it. Call it creativity in the classroom.'_ Another plan made Lucas pulled out the class role and set down. Pulling a note pad to himself he wrote down his two plans _'just in case'_. A knock at the door turned his attention to the headmaster. He was shorter than Lucas at only six-foot even. He had warm dark grey almost black eyes and pale white skin with golden hair. All in all he contrasted beautifully with Lucas. _'A truly fine male specimen.'_

Rising he asked, "may I help you sir?"

"No I just wanted to make sure you were settling in fine." the headmaster responded.

"Yes fine at the moment. Class has not started yet after all. Ask again at the end of the day?" teased Lucas. After a moment Lucas wondered if such teasing was acceptable. _'I have no plans on sticking around when the year is up and even I am above playing with some ones emotions. It's more than a little sick.'_ Being hurt by exes in the past had made Lucas quite bitter but also above 'loving and leaving' some one.

"Maybe I shall." the headmaster teased right back, "but on a more serious note have you any questions at all?"

"Well now that you mention it. What can you tell me about a boy named Harry Potter?

"Not much I'm afraid. This is my first year as headmaster of this school. What I have read in his file is that he lives with his maternal aunt and her family. He is also trouble it says. Though how a five-year old can be trouble is beyond me. Poor boy."

"Wait first question, why does he live with his aunt?"

"Well according to his record his parents abandoned him in favour of his twin brother. How some one could do that is also beyond me. That could be whats wrong with him now that I think about it. Wait why do you want to know all this?" the headmaster asked through narrowed eyes.

"No true reason really Headmaster. It is just that I live next door to the family and couldn't help but notice he was quite small compared to his cousin. I just wanted to know if he was sickly or if there was something else I should know about him. But now that I think about it I do believe I might know the family. Which is strange because it was to my belief that the family's youngest twin had died. Hmm must not be the same family. Sorry for bothering you Headmaster it shan't happen again. Scout's honour." Lucas was quick to reply._'Note to self. Find out if Harry Potter is the late Potter child.'_

The headmaster chuckled at that "Lucas it is okay to ask questions. It was just a little much. But if your observations are genuine then looking into it might be best. Now I must go." With that he headed for the door. Stopping at the door he turned and said, "by the way I don't mind you bothering me and I told you to call me by my given name Kaiden." That said Kaiden Moore left. _'Ohh but I can't. That invites a level of familiarity I am just not ready for.'_

[HPPOV]

Little Harry was tired. He had been sent to bed late last night with no dinner or supper. Then he had to get up early to make breakfast. Again he was allowed none. He didn't dare ask if he could have some. _'Aunty would probably tell Uncle to teach me a lesson. Little Freaks are not allowed lots a food.'_ Harry then had to clean the kitchen and wash the breakfast plates. Now Harry had to run to school or he would be late. _'Then Uncle would really teach me a lesson for making Aunty look bad for not taking me to school too.'_

Harry made it to class just before role call. Mr Christian was all ready there with role call out.

"Ahh little late are we? Why don't you just take this seat up front and we pretend it didn't happen okay?" Mr Christian said with a nice smile. With a nod Harry rushed to his new seat. It was a nice seat cause now he wasn't near Dudley and his gang. _'Maybe Dudley needs new bad dreams. His friends too.'_

After role call Mr Christian introduced himself and said he liked to read and teach. He then asked everyone else to do the same. When it was Harry's turn he stood and said, "My name is Harry and I like to read and I also like snakes. They're very pretty."

"Snakes are very pretty aren't they." Mr Christian agreed. _'He likes snakes too. Yay my snake friends are going to be soo happy.'_

When introductions were done Mr Christian pulled out some dark coloured paints and paper.

"Now class what we are going to do is redecorate the room. We shall only use these colours and see how pretty we can get the room." Mr Christian said to the class. The class cheered until the door opened. Mr Christian turned to ward it.

"Ahh Headmaster how can we help you?" Mr Christian asked.

"Ohh I was just walking down the corridor when I heard the cheering. I just thought to pop in to see what you were all up to." the headmaster responded.

"Well in that case we plan to do some painting to start with then some reading to get back into the swing of things. You are welcome to stay and watch if you wish." offered Mr Christian to the headmaster.

"No that is fine. Maybe after lunch." Headmaster Moore said.

"After lunch it is." chirped Mr Christian brightly.

Harry enjoyed the painting. He drew a snake that was silver and black in dark green grass at night-time with a dark sky. Mr Christian said it was very pretty and when it was dry going on the wall. Harry was delighted. _'Aunty never hangs up my drawings. Always throws them in the bin. Even when they are really super pretty.' _

Soon it was time for lunch and everyone got to go out side if they wanted to. Harry chose to stay inside as he had no lunch to eat and if he went out side Dudley and his gang would chase him. Mr Christian was nice to stay in the room with him.

[LCPOV]

Lucas was spitting mad. After placing his hand on Harry's shoulder when looking at his painting he was able to feel the child's magical power. _'What is worse is the child flinched when I touched him. Now he sits here no lunch when his cousin clearly had one. There is no denying the boy is neglected at least. Why has nothing been done about it sooner? Well I am going to do something about it. Starting with feeding the child he is practically skin and bone.'_

"Hey. Harry are you a little hungry? It's just I brought all these sandwiches which I can't eat on my own. Would you like one so they don't get dumped in the bin?" Lucas asked the child. Harry nodded and took one. "Soo Harry I hear you live with your Aunty. Whats that like?"

"Okay. I just wish my mommy and daddy didn't have to leave me." replied the child softly.

"Ohh really that's nice. I remember when I was sent to live with my own Aunty and Uncle. I used to get taught 'lessons' Uncle called them because I was a freak." said the half-blood wizard to Harry.

"Really!"

"Ohh yes. Because of my freakyness I used to get taught lots of lessons. They were very sore sometimes. You know Harry if you get taught lessons like I was you can tell me right." Lucas said softly.

"Prove you're a freak first." said Harry cautiously. He knew better than to take what Lucas was saying at face value.

"Okay." agreed Lucas before making all the sandwiches levitate. Harry gasped at this display of magic. He was not the only one but Harry's gasp covered the other.

"You really are a freak!" exclaimed Harry before slowly telling Lucas about his own lessons.

[HPPOV]

It had been over a month since Harry had told Mr Christian about his lessons. Mr Christian had come and talked to his Aunty and Uncle. Harry had been afraid that would mean more lessons for him. Instead Aunty and Uncle were much nicer and Harry was allowed to go around to Mr Christian's house. Mr Christan showed Harry more magic. This also meant the voice in his head was getting stronger. Because of it Harry was having strange dreams. He had plans to tell Mr Christian about them.

"Erm Mr Christian can I tell you something." Harry inquired of his teacher when around at his house.

"Of course. What is it?" asked Mr Christian.

"Well I have been having strange dreams. Also a voice in my head keeps telling me my name is Salazar. Why is that?"

"Well now. Honestly I can't tell you because I don't know. When Master Holmes visits next week you can ask him." said Lucas to the child he was quickly coming to see as a son. Harry smiled at this. _'Master Holmes is really nice and tells me to call him grand-daddy. I really like him just like I really like Mr Christian. I wish he was my daddy.'_

[ValarPOV]

We watched with a smile. We could not interfere but it would seem we did nt have too. Lucas Christian will make the perfect father for our Salazar. It couldn't have happened better if we planed it. We now had hope every thing would work itself out. All that was left was to find a 'mother' for our Salazar.

**Question: Who should Harry be with? Anyone but Ginny will considered.**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**


	4. What?

**Soo sorry this took so long to post _Real Life_ got in the way.**

Thoughts=_thoughts_

**Last time: **_All that was left was to find a 'mother' for our Salazar._

**Chapter Three-What?**

[KMPOV]

Kaiden tried so hard to explain to him self what he saw was fake. Unfortuanatly the golden-haired male was never very good when it came to lying to him self. Others not a bother, him self not so much. '_Only one way to find out really. I have to ask Lucas and find out why he is showing such things to children.' _Sadly for Kaiden he didn't want to do this inside of school. Couldnt either he had made a point of avoiding spending alone time with the new teacher. That meant visiting him in his home. _'Funny, when I wished to get close enough to him that I could visit him in his home I took to avoiding him. Now I need to speak to him I am petrified, what will happen to me if I do confront him.'_ Worried or not Kaiden knew he had to do this if only for his own peace of mind. _'Plus there is the children to think of.'_

[LCPPOV]

"Master Holmes. I am so glad you could make it. We are having an issue with Harry. I was hoping you would look into it for me." Lucas jabbered when he opened the door to his mentor and father figure.

"Of course dear heart where is he?"

"Up stairs sleeping in his room. Go quick, I shall make tea." With that Lucas took of for the kitchen. A sigh and head shake later and Master Holmes was heading to see what was wrong with his 'grandson'.

Not even half-an-hour after heading up to Harry's room Master Holmes came down with information about what was wrong.

"Harry pocesses a second soul. It will completely take over his own soul one day if he is constantly around magic. But the less it is around magic the weaker it will get. It will eventually be blocked, memories with it if we leave and do nothing at all." explained Master Holmes.

"What? We can't do that. Is it possible to remove the soul? Do we know who it is and how it got there? asked a horrified Lucas.

"It is Salazar Slytherin and I would guess it got there through the 'Power From The Past' ritual. It is deadly because of the danger that comes with the ritual." said Master Holmes.

"Soo say I was to keep Harry what would happen?"

"He would eventually become Salazar Slytherin."

"Makes sense. After a year around me and magic he would have all his abilities from his last life thanks to the ritual."

"Yes but he would have to relearn it all over again. At least just until his magic becomes stable when he is sixteen."

"He would have to go through the Academy as well. I could take him on as my apprentice. It is too dangerous to seal his memories I would hazard a guess. With his power it would be impossible to control otherwise."

"Indeed. He has the magic of two powerful souls. After all he is the Boy-Who_lived."

"Are you serious? I can't believe Dumbledore would be so wrong. After all he declared Godric the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I can't believe he would attempt such an illegal ritual. He is the only one with enough power to perform it with out our aid. Tha consequences of what he has done are beyond thinking about."

"I kon. I shall take Harry in. Can you inform the Academy for me when you next return there?

"Of course son" agreed Master Holmes, " now tell me about what has happened in the last two weeks since I last saw you and Harry upstairs."

With a smile Lucas started talking.

[HPPOV]

Harry's eyes widened. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. He was two people. _'I suppose it makes sense really.' _Harry wandered back up to his room._ 'Lucas wants to take me away. And Master Holmes approves. I can't wait. Yay.'_

[KMPOV]

Kaiden headed up the drive to-ward Lucas' house. _'This is not going to be fun.' _The headmaster was in no way looking forward to this confrontation. Taking a deep breath to still his nerves Kaiden raised his hand and knocked on the door. In moments Lucas had opened the door.

"Headmaster how can I help you?" he calmly inquired.

"We need to talk. I know you have magic. I saw it myself." Kaiden stated with more confidence than he pocessed.

"Please come in. I promise you no harm if you do. This is not a conversation for outside." said Lucas with slight amount of fear.

Kaiden nodded and entered with trepidation.

[LCPOV]

_'Shit how does he know. It must have been the first day when I showed Harry my magic. What am I going to do, I can't just erase a month of knowledge.'_ Lucas was in a panic as he led Kaiden into his house.

Taking a deep breath when Kaiden had set down on his couch Lucas started, "I am a wizard. As is Harry. I know this is a shock but you need to understand no one can know. Please tell me you have told no one."

"I havent. I just need to know are you a danger to the school?" responded Kaiden.

"No I am only in the non-magical world so I might complete my Mastery in world races. I have to spend a year here. I did not know about Harry till I taught him in class. I only wanted to know about him because I feared his home life was less than right. I suffered abuse at the hands of my relatives and thusly don't like seeing other children suffer. I mean no harm to anybody, not even the monsters next door who would abuse a child for having magic. I am willing to swear this on my magic." pleaded Lucas. So much was at stake right now.

"I believe you_(thank you Valar). _I will keep your secret. But can you tell me more about magic."

"Of course." came a voice from behind, "I am Master Holmes. Lucas is my apprentice. I am grateful you are willing to listen. Not many would. I will be happy to answer any questions you have along with Lucas."

"Thank you sir." said Kaiden politely.

[HPPOV]

Harry came bounding down the stairs and into the living room. Upon entering he froze. _'What is the headmaster doing here?'_

"Harry come over here. Mr Moore here is because he knows we are wizards. That said I have something important to tell you later." said Lucas to Harry.

"Is it about me been someone else too. I heard you and grand-daddy talking. Sorry." Harry said in a rush.

"It's okay Harry and yes that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We shall speak on it more later." Lucas said it calmly, "now come over here and say hi to the Headmaster."

"Yes sir. Hello Headmaster." Harry said politely. Harry was stunned that the headmaster knew the truth and was pleased also. He set quietly and listened in on the adults conversation and offering his imput when required.

[ValarPOV]

It has begun. We are pleased.

**Question: Who should Harry be with? Anyone but Ginny will considered.**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**


	5. Conversations and Musings

Thoughts=_thoughts_

**Last time: **_It has begun. We are pleased. _

**Chapter Four-Coversations and Musings.**

[HPPOV]

Harry did not know how to feel about his headmaster knowing about his magic. On one hand he didn't treat Harry like a freak for having magic but on the other he didn't seem very happy about it._ 'Its all my fault. If I wasnt such a freak the Headmaster wouldn't be so mean to Lucas.' _

Harry was heading to school with Lucas. It had been two weeks since Mr Moore had found out about magic. It had also been two weeks since Harry had learned about Salazar's soul in him. Since this knowledge had come to him Harry was having strange dreams. They were about an emerald haired child with big silver eyes. After several of these dreams Harry had realised that this child was Salazar and the dreams were in fact memories of his 'last life'.

"Salzar's daddy was very mean to him." Harry said to Lucas thinking of last nights dreams.

"Was Sal-a-zar's daddy very mean to him?" Lucas responded with curiosity, very little was known about Hogwarts founder's.

"Yes, he made Sal-a-zar do all the cleaning with no magic like Aunty and Uncle did me. His daddy said it cause Salzar have no mommy and is useless half-blood. What does that mean? Useless half-blood?"

"It means that Salazar's mommy had either no magic or was from a family with no magic like mine and your mommy's."

"Oh well that's silly. E'erybody knows that magic children are born only to magic families. Silly Salzar's daddy." _'I is glad Goric and Rona saved Salzar.' _

[LCPOV]

"E-v-erybody Harry and what do you mean that only families with magic can have magical children. My family didn't on my mother's side and neither does yours?" Lucas queried. _'Does Harry know something the Academy does not?'_

"I don't know but I do. Only children from magic can have magic. Like squibs." Harry furrowed his brow as he struggled to understand theories that Salazar Slytherin had founded over a thousand years before.

"I see Harry. Maybe when you are older and can understand your memories better we can talk more about this?" offered Lucas._ 'Children born of squibs can have magic after all magic is in the blood. But not in non-magical blood. Is it true? Could my mother and Harry's have been descent from squibs. Then that means there is no such thing as muggle-born. Huh who would have thought? I shall have to send this information off to the Academy before the night is out.' _Harry smiled and nodded.

Arriving at the school Lucas waved to the headmaster. Kaiden nodded back before heading inside. _'That man is so strange. First he flirts then ignores me for over a month and now flips between both depending on his mood. Men. I can safely say I will never understand them. And being one certainly does not help what-so-ever.' _Lucas headed for his class with a sigh and Harry. Ever since the headmaster had found out about his magic and confronted him Lucas' crush had got way out of hand._ 'Honestly, why can't I ever pick someone appropriate for me.'_

Sitting down at his desk Lucas pulled out some paper and an envelope and began to compose a letter about his conversation with Harry in the car that morning for the Master Sorcerers at the Academy.

[KMPOV]

Kaiden was confused. He liked Lucas. Maybe more than he should but Lucas had made it clear when the year was up he was leaving._ 'Probably for the best. Harry will need his attention and the education Lucas can offer.' _Which of course left Kaiden with a very large problem. He wanted the younger teacher. At twenty-eight himself the wizard was that much younger so he couldn't use age an excuse._ 'Not that he would be interested anyway. What have I got to offer compared to magic?' _Of course these thoughts helped none.

Kaiden set in his office wondering how best to handle the situation he seemed to have gotten himself into. Why did he have to find the other male attractive? Obvious reasons aside of course. Well it didn't matter he was going to behave from now on. Harry needed support in this matter. Right now the young boy was most important. _'Well him and the rest of my young charges. Starting with the up coming Halloween party. Only two weeks away after all.'_

_Time Skip...Before Christmas Holidays Begin._

[HPPOV]

Harry was looking forward to Christmas for the first time ever. Lucas was taking him to visit Master Holmes for the holidays. It was going to be so much fun.

"Lucaaaaas" Harry called dragging out the a, "can we go yet?"

"In a little bit Harry. First I have to call up to the school for one last teacher meeting till after Christmas." Lucas said walking into the room pulling on black leather gloves, "when I get back we will head out. Now I hate saying this but I need you to stay next door till I collect you. I can not leave you in the house alone I'm afraid. I am really sorry baby boy really sorry."

"I know you are. Hurry back though. Okay" replied Harry in understanding. He really did know after all.

"Okay love you baby boy." aid Lucas locking the house behind him and Harry and getting into his car. With a beep and a wave he was off down the road._ 'Hurry back Daddy.' _

[KMPOV]

Kaiden couldn't take it anymore. This crush was getting out of control. He had spent half the meeting gazing at Lucas like some sort of creepy stalker._ 'I am going to ask him out. That way I can get rejected and get over this crush.' _Really Kaiden had seemingly no self-esteem.

After the meeting was over Kaiden steeled his waning courage and headed over to Lucas.

'Well here goes.' "Lucas would you like to go on a date with me over the holidays?" Kaiden asked stiffly.

"I can't_(of course not)_ I am taking Harry away for the holidays. We are leaving to-day and not getting back till the last day of the holidays. Sorry, maybe sometime after?" Lucas responded after a beat. _'What? Did Lucas just say yes?'_

"That would be great. After the holidays then. So we can make arrangement now or when schools starts back?" asked Kaiden in shock. He had not expected a yes.

"After I will most likely forget other wise. Anyway I have to head now." said Lucas before rushing off._ 'YESSSSS I have a DATE with Lucas.' _

[LCPOV]

Lucas drove home in shock. He could not believe Kaiden had asked him out. 'And why did I have to say yes? I will only hurt him when I leave at the summer. I will leave right?'

Lucas decided not to think about it. He had the holidays with Harry to think of first.

[ValarPOV]

Our Salazar is finally safe. We will fix things so our Salazar can finally have the family he has always deserved. We are content. Magic is at peace for now.

[LPPOV]

Lily smile as she gazed at her precious Godric. He was getting so tall and learning his magic so fast. Already at five he was so powerful and had such amazing control. Lily looked over to her younger twins. Her only daughter Rosemary looked just like Harry did when he was one-and-a-half, with big green eyes and messy black hair. Rosemary was named after the flower as is tradition. Her name also means remembrance_ 'for Harry'_. James Junior looked just like Godric did at the age. Looking away Lily fought down a sob. _'Did we do the right thing sending Harry away?.'_ This is one question that had plagued Lily for four years and had remained unanswered.

**Question: Who should Harry be with? Anyone but Ginny will considered.**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**


	6. Moving Forward

Thoughts=_thoughts_

**Last time: **_'Did we do the right thing sending Harry away?.' This is one question that had plagued Lily for four years and had remained unanswered._

**Chapter Five-Moving Forward**

[LCPOV]

Lucas was eager to return home. He knew starting a relationship with Kaiden would be difficult because on his intentions to leave at the end of the school year but who knows what could happen. If things worked out he might stay or maybe Kaiden could join him._ 'Who knows what will happen? This might be just what I need to begin anew.' _

Lucas was thrilled the Christmas had gone so well for Harry. Best yet over the holidays he had been able to get custody of Harry. An obscure Magical Law had meant due to the abandonment of Harry and then the non-contestmeant of Lucas' bid for adoption from his living birth parents Lucas had got custody. The Dursley's had certainly not attempted to stop him from getting custody in the non-magical world. All in all Harry had been thrilled with Lucas adopting him and had declared it a wonderful Christmas gift. Now all that was left was the date.

Two days later found Lucas panicking much to Harry's amusement._ 'At least one of us is smiling.' _Lucas was desperately nervous and really hoping this date would go well.

[HPPOV]

Harry was all smiles as he watched his new father get ready for his date. The headmaster was a good choice for Lucas now that things had calmed down since the revelation. Harry hoped the adoption would go over well as it was important. Lucas was now his father and he was Lucas' son. _'I have a daddy all for me.' _

[KMPOV]

Kaiden took a deep breath as he entered the restaurant. He wanted this night to go well. He cared deeply for Lucas and didn't want to ruin this chance. With a smile he set down at the table next across from Lucas.

"You look lovely." le complimented Lucas with a smile.

"Thank you. You look wonderful yourself." responded Lucas and it was true. Both men were in black suits to complement their figure with shirts coloured to match their eyes.

After placing their order the men started small talk about the holidays. Softly Lucas mentioned the adoption of Harry.

"That is good. The boy needs someone in his corner and I know you will continue to treat him just like the rest of your students in class." Kaiden commented.

"I am glad you agree but I must confess to suffering a small amount of sadness at the fact it went uncontested. I know the Potters had more children around last year. Why they would do this is beyond me after giving up Harry for his 'saviour' brother. It just makes no sense."

"I agree it doesn't. Maybe they had more children to fill the gap from Harry. But that said it would make more sense to just reclaimed Harry."

"I know. Well what ever their reasoning they no longer have a claim to Harry he is now my son and no one can or will take him from me."

"That's good to hear I am sure you will make an amazing father."

"I hope so. I can't have any of my own. Somethings not even magic can undo. Infertility is sadly one of them."

"If that's the case your just going to have to adopt loads of children."

"Hmmm it depends." Lucas responded with a mysterious smile. After that the date progressed at a more sedate pace. By the end of the night arrangements for another date had been made.

_Seven months later... _

[LCPOV]

Lucas smiled sadly at Kaiden. It was time for him to return to Scolaris* Academy. He was taking Harry with him and out of education at the local public school. Lucas had already decided to keep up his relationship with Kaiden it was just a matter of distance._ 'I will see him in two months after my graduation and things in the Academy have settled.'_

Lucas hated having to leave so early in their relationship but even Kaiden understood ans agreed with him. His education and Harry's future were more important against a possible future with Kaiden.**

[HPPOV]

Harry was excited . He was getting to go to Daddy's school and live there. He would soon be learning his own magic. Daddy had said when they got their Harry was going to be going by his other name Salazar Christian instead of Harry Potter. _'I cant wait until I get to use my new name.'_

Harry was still having dreams of his last life and learning about what he had done in that life. He was sad that history painted such an awful picture of him and claimed he was evil. _'Just cause my magic is dark. So was Helga's and she is not evil.'_

Lucas had been stunned to learn that Helga's magical affinity was dark but figured it made sense earth and plant work had dark leanings due to poisonous plants.

The only thing that saddened Harry about the move was Lucas and him having to leave Kaiden. The headmaster was becoming like a second father to Harry. Both men had told Harry the things would work out and Harry believed them. He had too for his own sake and peace of mind.

[KMPOV]

Kaiden smiled as he waved his beloved off with Harry. This was for the best. And who knew this might be just what they need to move forward in their relationship. _'We will make this work.'_

[JPPOV]

James sighed as he looked over at his Lily. He knew she still missed Harry. That was why he had got her pregnant. So she could move on and focus on her new children. Sadly it was not working. Remus had suggested getting Harry back but they couldn't. Been the same age as Godric but not as important would surely turn him dark and Godric did not need that._ 'You will understand when you are older Harry. Giving you up was for your own good.'_

[NormalPOV]

Lucas and Harry arrived at Scolaris Academy to be greeted by seven being clocked in white robes with gold sashes. They had made it.

[ValarPOV]

And so begins his greatest test. We will watch as our Salazar either succeeds or fails. We do NOT know what will be the outcome. We can only hope.

**Question: Who should Harry be with? Anyone but Ginny will considered.**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**

***Scolaris: Scholar in Latin. The proper name of the Academy.**

****Lucas is not suggesting that his relationship is not important just that in such early a stage it is not AS important as his son and education.**


	7. Arriving

Thoughts=_thoughts_

**From now on Harry shall be called Salazar.**

**Last time: **_And so begins his greatest test. We will watch as our Salazar either succeeds or fails. We do NOT know what will be the outcome. We can only hope._

**Chapter Six-Arriving **

[LCPOV]

Lucas smiled over at the gathered group.

Glancing down at Salazar he said, "those seven are the High Masters of the school. They choose every student to come through these halls and which teacher will be assigned their mentor. I might not be made your mentor if it is their will. That said I will still be your father and main care giver so do not worry."

"I won't." promised Salazar looking up at his father and steeling his nerves. Lucas also steeled his nerves as he approached the masters_(please don't take my son from me)._

"Welcome home young Lucas." said the centre most being, "and you must be young Salazar. Yes you look just like the child from HIS visions_(HIS visions please no). _Welcome to your new home"

"Thank you Master it is good to be back." smiled Lucas carefully hiding his panic.

[SCPOV]

"Thank you for the welcome but if I may who's visions and why are they causing father concern." asked Salazar._ 'If this person is not liked by father then I dont want to know him.'_

"Hehehe he is just like you Lucas you should be proud.(I am.) HE is our seer. HE is powerful but not someone to fear. Your father is concerned because last time HE had a vision of someone coming here at such a young age the child became HIS apprentice and was killed by HIM for her behaviour in boasting about her tutelage under HIM. Do not worry though HE said Lucas is to be your mentor untill you are older before studying under HIM for a few years. It shall be fine. Now I am sure you both are very tired and wish to retire. We will all talk more in the morning. Lucas I am sure you remember your old rooms. They have been expanded to accommodate your new family. That is where you both shall stay. Now if you will excuse us we must depart." replied the centre most being (now identified as male) before leaving with the other six.

"Well that went well." chuckled Lucas, "come our rooms are this way." Lucas then lead Salazar through the halls to their rooms, "I shall show you around properly to-morrow but for now let us rest."

"Yes father." said Salazar following Lucas dutifully.

The next morning Salazar woke with the sun. He was very excited to be at the Academy and eager to explore. Running into his father's room Salazar dived on the crumpled purple sheets.

"Daddy daddy wake up" Salazar cried, "daddy?" Salazar looked around in confusion. The bed was empty and his father gone. Checking the bathroom Salazar was pleased to note it was large like the one back home but free of his father. Moving through the assigned rooms Salazar found it to be quite similar in design to the one's back home but his father was still missing. "DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?".

[LCPOV]

Waking up early Lucas was displeased to see the sun still down and the moon still in the sky. Getting up he left his rooms after warding them so no one could enter or leave he headed for the high towers. Gazing around the school as he went Lucas got the feeling something monumental was about to happen.

Lucas smiled as he walked past a portrait of himself with Master Holmes. It was painted a year before. He looked so depressed in the painting. _'I had just discovered my ex was engaged. Of course I was depressed. No matter what Master Holmes tried. Hehehe good times.' _Lucas looked up to ward the entrance to the highest tower. As he moved to ward it the feeling in his gut increased. Taking a deep breath he ascended the stairs to come out onto an empty balcony._ 'Huh.'_

Looking out over the fields Lucas smiled._ 'Its good to be home.'_

"Might I be permitted to welcome you home Lucas?_(I knew it!)_"a voice murmured from behind. Spinning on the spot Lucas turned his gaze on a figure cloaked in red with a silver blindfold visible underneath the raised hood. "Your fear I shall take your son from you. I understand this fear. It is not required. I have no plans to keep him from you. You will be an amazing father. You already are."

"Thank you High Seer for the welcome and the promise."

"They are not required but you are welcome. The Potter's will try reclaim their son if he returns to Hogwarts and their rule. Also you should watch out. Another will claim your son's heart. Have no fear they are soul-mated but the Potter's will not approve. I must go now. And Lucas your son needs you." With this final comment the Seer left.

[LPPOV]

"Why can't we get Harry back James why?" the distraught red-head cried to her husband.

"Because Lils the world thinks him dead." James tried to explain to his wife.

"They don't. We just claimed he is no longer with us. There is a difference. Please James please. I just want my son."

"I know but what about Godric, JJ and Rosie. Do you not want them?"

"Of course I do" snapped Lily. _'I also want my other son.'_

[ValarPOV]

Lucas has become powerful and protective of our Salazar. We approve. Our Servant is proving more useful than anticipated. We are pleased.

[LCPOV]

Rushing down Lucas arrived back at his rooms to find a crying Salazar. "Hush now baby I am here."

"You left. Why?"

"I just went for a walk while you slept. I shall never leave you. I promise."

**Question: Who should Harry be with? Anyone but Ginny will considered.**

crazylitadragon -C**ongratulations: Your suggestion was amazing. I know many people wanted Luna or someone who attended Hogwarts but as Harry/Salazar won't reach Hogwarts till he is sixteen/seventeen I was struggling to work out how to make it work and considering an OC who is just like Luna instead but this works better I think and helps with choosing someone outside of Hogwarts. The character is still going to be in the Harry Potter world and a Weasley. Thank You for all the amazing suggestions. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story. DLA666.**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**


	8. Moving On

**Short update only. Sorry**

Thoughts=_thoughts_

**From now on Harry shall be called Salazar.**

**Last time:**_"I just went for a walk while you slept. I shall never leave you. I promise."_

**Chapter Seven-Moving On**

Six years on...

[SCPOV]

"Daddy daddy come on. Huuuuuurrrrrry." yelled Salazar to his father. Salazar was now the appropriate hight for his age coming in over four-foot. He had large emerald eyes and long waist length black hair with silver hi-lights. "Daaaaddy what's taking you soo long?"

In the intervening years since he had been adopted Salazar had flourished to the point that Lucas was always running around after him.

"Coming son." called Lucas down to his son. _Finally, I thought he would never get up and dressed._

Coming down the stairs Lucas smiled at the sight of his son. Salazar was excited about to-day because they were going into Diagon Alley for the first time. Salazar knew his father regularly visited the street but he had never been.

"Come on Daddy let's go. Papa is already waiting outside for us." cried Salazar to his daddy before heading out. Chuckling Lucas followed after his son.

Walking through the castle Salazar gazed around him remembering all the good times he had there.

The Scholar Academy was a large castle on the center of a lake in a manner taken straight from a fairy-tale. The castle was pure white and sparkled like diamonds in the sun. The large plot of flat land the castle rested on was always green in the spring and summer months and turned white with snow in winter. Beyond the lake was a large village that was a mix of magic and muggle. To look at the castle was fairly large outside but it was even bigger on the inside. If asked Salazar will swear he once found a complete maze in one of the rooms and is adamant that at the center he saw Him.

Salazar smiled as he recalled the first time his Papa saw the castle. He had been so stunned when the bridge to the castle rose from the water he had passed out.

Giggling Salazar ran ahead to his Papa. With a sigh Lucas followed.

[KMPOV]

Smiling Lucas walked up to Kaiden and kissed him. "And how are you love?" he inquired.

"I am well dear. Teaching in the village is still quite the experience even after three years." Kaiden replied to his beloved.

Kaiden had chosen to move to the village below three years before to be with his partner and their son when he had come to realise the distance was causing a strain on their relationship. At first it had proved to be a good thing but then as they got closer it became a problem. Lucas had offered to move back to Little Whinging with Salazar but Kaiden himself had vetoed the idea. The Academy was good for both his love and son after all and Kaiden was easily able to get a teaching position in the primary school in the village. To this day Kaiden still did not regret the move.

"Right well time to visit Diagon Alley my dears." Kaiden said brightly picking up Sal and spinning him around.

"Yay!" cheered Salazar as he settled against his Papa and beamed at his Daddy. Chuckling Lucas merely nodded his agreement.

"If I might beg a moment of your time?" called a voice from behind.

"Yes High Seer?" asked Kaiden holding his son tighter. He feared the power this man held where his son was concerned._ 'Please don't take Sal from us now.' _Lucas had also tensed at the appearance of Him.

"I was wondering if when you are in the Alley to day would you make a pick up from my vault? I would go myself but I have foreseen myself communing with Our Lords all day and it is off vital importance that this is picked up on this day. Would you please if it is not a bother?" requested the seer holding out a letter for the goblins in Gringotts.

"Ofcourse High Seer?" replied Kaiden as Lucas took the letter.

"Thank you." smiled the seer before walking off. Or at least they believed he was smiling because as per the norm only the silver blindfold the seer wore beneath his blood-red robe was visible.

"Riiiiiiight now can we go?" pleaded Salazar to his parents.

"Yes yes lets." sighed Lucas while Kaiden chuckled at the antics of his loved ones.

[PPOV]

"Lils are you coming?" called James up to his wife.

"Yes yes I'm here." she said appearing at the stairs and looking over at her three children. Today would be the first time for the younger twins at Diagon Alley. Both Potters had tried avoid having the younger ones with them when they took Godric into the Alley so as not to make them jealous when their famous older brother got special treatment. But today was a special occasion as they were going into get Godric his first wand and equipment for his first year at Hogwarts. Lily beamed with pride at the thought. Her first child going to Hogwarts. She was so proud.

James was also beaming with pride that his son the saviour was going to Hogwarts. Neither spared a thought for the son they gave up and whether he got a letter for Hogwarts. He did not. He was DEAD!

[ADPOV]

Albus Dumbledore was felling quite pleased with himself. It had been ten years since the fall of Voldemort and young Godric was shaping up to be a brilliant saviour. He was powerful and knew his importance. The only problem in Albus Dumbledore's life was the missing twin. The Dursley's had apparently let the boy be adopted at five and the man who had adopted the boy had vanished six months later with him. The only potential lead had vanished three years later. Now magic was showing the boy to be dead. Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop as he wondered haw to break the news to the Potter's. _'Awww well not my problem any longer.'_

[ValorPOV]

All is going well. We are pleased.

**Question:Bill or Charlie.**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**

**Sorry for the long delay only real life got in the way and I have been very sick lately and not on the computer. Also I would like to take this time to thank you all for the amazing support for this story and my other two. Thank You DLA666.**


	9. Meeting The Twin

**We Are LEGION For We Are Many!**

Thoughts=_thoughts_

**From now on Harry shall be called Salazar.**

**Last time:**_All is going well. We are pleased. _

**Chapter Eight-Meeting The Twin**

[LCPOV]

Lucas walked through The Leaky Cauldron with his beloved and his son at his sides.

"Okay, first we are going to go to the bank. Both for ourselves and for the High Seer. Then we are going to go to Flourish and Blotts. From there were ever the mood takes me. Okay." said Lucas completely serious. Kaiden and Salazar were surprised with the sudden change in Lucas' attitude, but they both nodded none-the-less.

"Yes father." agreed Salazar. The young eleven year old was excited to be visiting the Alley for the first time. It was only being built when he was murdered by the one person he truly trusted. _'I hope we don't run into anyone.'_

[KMPOV]

Kaiden was in awe as he looked around the Alley. It was so lively. The Village was lively but nothing to this degree. It was amazing. _'I can't believe this is my first time seeing this place.'_ Walking through the street Kaiden's jaw dropped at the sight of the large white marble building looming before him and his family. It was as impressive as the Academy but still.

"Gringotts my dear," murmured Lucas in his ear, "and do close your mouth. Your going to catch flies." Kaiden snapped his jaw shut. He smiled inwardly at Lucas' comment though. _'That's more like him.'_

"Why have we not visited sooner my love?" Kaiden questioned Lucas. Salazar's head snapped up at this comment. He was also curious as to why this was their first time visiting Diagon Alley.

"That's why!" stated Lucas looking ahead of them to the bank. Turning to ward the bank the two other males saw a family of five enter the bank.

"Who's that?" inquired Salazar.

"Your birth family." stated Lucas with worry. After a moment he nodded firmly before he lead the way into the bank, "come along. We still need to get out our money and whatever He asked of us."

"Yes dear/father." both males replied following him._ 'I hope they don't recognise my son or if they do cause any trouble.' _

[SCPOV]

_'Ohh well they don't matter. I have all the family I need right here.' _

"Ohh well they don't matter. I have all the family I need right here." Salazar informed his parents.

"Thank you son and you know we feel the same way." smiled Kaiden down to his son. Beaming Salazar skipped ahead and grabbed Lucas' hand. Lucas smiled down at him.

Entering the bank Lucas beckoned for Salazar to go wait in the seating area off to the side. Salazar nodded and skipped off as his father's went up to a teller beside the Potter's.

Having skipped off Salazar failed to catch sight of his birth father giving his adopted parent's a filthy look or hear him mutter softly "wand-bangers." He also failed to catch his father's response.

Having moved to the seating area he set down near three children. One of them looked to be about his age and the other two looked to be around seven or eight.

With an arrogant smile the eldest walked up to him and said, "my name is Godric, which I'm sure you already knew. What's yours?"

"Ohh hello. I'm Salazar and why would I know your name?" asked Salazar with a sly smirk. He was the original Slytherin after all.

"I'm the saviour of the world," Godric proclaimed, "and why are you named after Slytherin. Are your parents filthy snakes? I bet they are."

"No," returned Salazar, "my birth parents were both Gryffindor's and one of my adopted parent's attended the Academy and the other is a muggle. Neither of the four are or were ever filthy snakes. Is it even possible to have snake parents?" Salazar tilted his head as he pretended to contemplate this new puzzle. Inside he was laughing hysterically at the stupidity of his apparent twin. _'And he is meant to save us. Valar have mercy.' _

[GPPOV]

Godric was furious. How there this brat give him lip like that.

"Really then why are you named after a filthy snake?" he said imperiously. _'Ha that will show him.' _

"Because that's what I was named." stated Salazar as though the answer was obvious.

"Well I know Albus Dumbledore and lot's of advanced magic." boasted Godric.

"I was raised at the Academy so I too know advanced magic and why am I having this argument with you? replied Salazar before turning away from his twin.

Now truly mad Godric got up and stormed over to his younger siblings. With an angry huff he shoved JJ off the chair he was on and took it for him self. No-one in the surrounding area said anything about this to their precious saviour. To them such acts were acceptable. Salazar snorted in contempt from his seat.

[JJPOV]

James Junior was surprised by the behaviour of the strange boy. Most people were eager to meet his older brother, but this 'Salazar' could not care less it would seem. JJ doubted that Salazar was his real name. It was clear to him that he was only trying to annoy Godric. _'He probably just called him self Salazar just to get a rise out of Godric.' _JJ mentally chuckled at that thought. Making Godric mad involved absolutely no work what so ever.

JJ couldn't help but wonder at that moment if things would have been different if Harry was still around. JJ quickly shut off that train of thought. He had learned long ago not to think of 'what if's'. Growing up with Godric as the Saviour of the World made it impossible to wonder and dream. Everything had to be about him. JJ sighed at the morse turning of his thoughts.

JJ was knocked out of his thought's by Rosie slipping her hand in his. He smiled at his younger twin sister. She smiled back a rare and beautiful smile.

"Salazar come we are leaving." called a voice heading their way. Turning to look at the approaching male JJ had to raise an eyebrow at the long flowing silver hair dancing angrily around his body.

"Yes father." replied the boy from earlier getting up to leave with the man. _'Huh, so his name is Salazar.' _

[ValarPOV]

Salazar has developed well over the years. He has handled meeting his twin for the first time better than we could have believed. We are proud.

**Question:Bill or Charlie. Answer is Charlie. Sorry to all who wanted Bill or someone else. :'(**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**

**Sorry for the long delay only I have been very sick lately and not on the computer. Also I would like to take this time to thank you all for the amazing support for this story and my other two. Thank You DLA666.**


	10. Visiting The Vaults

**There was a hole****!**

Thoughts=_thoughts_

**From now on Harry shall be called Salazar.**

**Last time:**_Salazar has developed well over the years. He has handled meeting his twin for the first time better than we could have believed. We are proud._

**This chapter is in no way wrote to cause any offense. I apolgise in advance if anyone is offended. This is meant as a realistic response and not wrote to cause offense. Thank you!**

**Chapter Nine-Visiting The Vaults.**

[SCPOV]

Salazar nodded and skipped off as his father's went up to a teller beside the Potter's.

Having skipped off Salazar failed to catch sight of his birth father giving his adopted parent's a filthy look or hear him mutter softly "wand-bangers." He also failed to catch his father's response.

[LCPOV]

Lucas beckoned for Salazar to go sit in the waiting area off to the side before moving up to the open teller beside the Potter adults. Lucas did not wish for his son to be so close to his birth parent's. Firstly because of the fear of them recognising him and secondly because the Potter's had a reputation for disapproving of same-sex relations and he did not want Salazar witnessing that. If not for the fact that Kaiden would not agree to it Lucas would try get him to sit with Salazar.

Arriving at the teller Lucas caught the filthy look that James Potter sent to him. He also heard the pure-blood mutter "wand-bangers". With a sneer Kaiden replied "funny giving how frightfully close you are to that Black. Or is it a thee-way thing you and your wife have going with him?".

"How dare you?" spat Lily, "do you know who we are?".

"Nope," Kaiden happily cut her off, popping the P, "I'm a muggle, why should I?".

"Now now love, play nice" Lucas interrupted before Kaiden decided to get nasty. The golden-haired male could get pretty violent when he wanted to be. All it really did was make Lucas love him more.

"Let's just get this over with," continued Lucas before turning to the goblin in front of him, "I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault and I would also like to make another withdrawal from this vault." With this statement made Lucas handed over both his vault key and the letter from the High Seer. Taking the letter the goblin read it with wide-eyes.

"Of course sir. We have another withdrawal been made from the vault next door. We shall send you both down with them." Lucas nodded his agreement and followed the goblin into the back to-ward the cart's to take them down to the vault's. Lucas couldn't hold in the groan at the sight of the Potter's waiting by the cart that he and Kaiden had to use.

[KMPOV]

Kaiden scowled at Lucas' request but fell silent none the less. He was not a fool. He knew these people had influence and that by causing trouble with them could make the Academy look bad. Not that the Academy would care, but still, he had to think of Salazar and Lucas.

Following after the goblin when Lucas was finished Kaiden couldn't suppress a smile at his love's sigh. Looked like they would be travelling with the Potter's after all._ 'Hehehe. This is going to be fun.' _Kaiden beamed at the furious looks the Potter's were sending them.

"This is going to be fun. I love rollercoasters." chuckled Kaiden. The goblin beside him made an approving sound and ordered the four adults to board.

Moving down to the lower vaults Lily kept shooting glares at Kaiden.

"Problem?" he snapped.

"Why are you even coming down here?" she asked arrogantly, "your just a muggle."

"So were your parents" Kaiden replied.

"But I am a witch. I have a right to be here."

"Raise your children with that attitude." Kaiden was furious with the witch.

"Well her children are being raised by homophobes." Lucas casually imputed. Turning to the Potter's he said with a wicked smile, "what if one of your own children were to favour someone from their own gender? Will you hate them?"

"My Godric would never do something so filthy. And the twins know better." growled James.

"That's what I thought," murmured Lucas, "that's what I thought."_ 'That's my man. A bastard.'_

[LPPOV]

Lily sighed as the sniping continued. It was getting ridicules. Clearly these 'freaks' didn't realise what a great sin they were committing. Well she would tell them. Just as soon as they had reached the ground floor of the bank again.. Looking into the vault beside the one Dumbledore had sent them to she was surprised to see it full.

"What are we meant to get?" asked the silver-haired male in shock.

"I will get it for you." stated the goblin going in. Five minutes later the goblin returned carrying a small box that the silver-haired male put in an inside pocket.

"Right that's all. Let's go." said the goblin getting back into his cart.

Reaching the top Lily decided it was time to inform these men of their sins.

[LCPOV]

"Might I have a word with you two?" Lily inquired politely. Lucas was surprised. She had been nothing but rude to him and his Kaiden._ 'She better not just be playing nice.'_

"Yes?" he asked in his best 'I'm just playing nice' voice.

"I was just wondering if you two knew that there are excellent programmes to help people with your sickness available." she replied.

"What sickness?" asked Lucas coldly.

"You know. You been attracted to your own gender." Kaiden's eyes blew wide open at this statement. Lucas stormed over to-ward his son. 'How dare she?'

"Salazar come we are leaving." Lucas called to his son.

"Yes father." Salazar replied getting up and heading over to his father. Leaving Gringotts Lucas swiftly completed his shopping and headed home with his family. He needed to be alone with them. Kaiden said nothing. He understood.

Lucas spent the rest of the day in his rooms with his family close. He could not believe the audacity of that woman.

[SCPOV]

Salazar looked up at the swift knock on the door.

"I have it." he called to his fathers opening the door. On the other side was the High Seer. "Daaaaddy it's the Seer." Moving to the door Lucas smiled stiffly and held out the box from earlier.

"Sorry, bad day." he apologised to the High Seer.

"I saw and understand. I am sorry. She is wrong and she will see that in time. Her love for the fame that Godric brings will make it so. Or maybe she won't see she is wrong. Huh." Lucas chuckled.

"Thank you." he whispered. The High Seer just nodded before leaving.

[ValarPOV]

How dare she?

**Question:Bill or Charlie. Answer is Charlie. Sorry to all who wanted Bill or someone else. :'(**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**

**So what should the High Seer be called?**


	11. Starting School

**There was a hole****!**

Thoughts=_thoughts_

**From now on Harry shall be called Salazar.**

**Sorry for the loooong delay in posting up a new chapter. This one was just impossible to write. I know where I want this story to go it's just the getting there. Anyway as an I'm sorry I tried to write a longer story and will try have a new one up in less than a week. Enjoy!**

**Last time:**_"I saw and understand. I am sorry. She is wrong and she will see that in time. Her love for the fame that Godric brings will make it so. Or maybe she won't see she is wrong. Huh." Lucas chuckled._

_"Thank you." he whispered. The High Seer just nodded before leaving._

**Chapter Ten-Starting School**

[SCPOV]

Salazar woke up bright and early September 1st. It was his first day starting in the Academy and he was excited to be an offical student.

"Daddy daddy, I start properly today." Salazar cried running into the kitchen to his father Lucas.

"I know," replied Lucas, "I happen to teach World Races there. Remember silly?" Lucas finished with a smile to-ward his son.

"Don't remind me." joked Salazar. _'I love that Daddy teaches there.'_

"Hay now!" chuckled Lucas sweeping Salazar up into his arms, "play nice..."

"Or don't play at all!" finished Salazar of his father's favourite saying.

"That's my boy." came a voice from the door.

"Papa!" called Salazar running over to his other father. Kaiden swept Salazar up into his arms and held him close.

"All ready for your big day?" he murmured into Salazar's long black and silver hair.

"Yes Papa." came Salazar's muffled reply. Lucas chuckled at the sight.

"What are you two like?" Lucas asked shaking his head. Even at eleven his son still insisted on been picked up whenever Kaiden came up to the Academy. His reply to the query was two tunges stuck out at him. He snickered._ 'I'm glad Daddy's happy again. He was so sad since the trip to Diagon Alley.' _

"Sooo can we go to the village for breakfast?" asked Salazar batting his lashes at his father.

[LCPOV]

"Yes we can." Lucas agreed. He had decided this morning to not let the Potters believes bother him further. 'I just wish those children did not have to be raised by such close-minded people.'

Heading down to the village Lucas couldn't suppress the smile at the picture of him from seven years before. _'So heartbroken. Hehehe, so young too.'*_ Looking to the one next to it he smiled brighter. It was of him, Kaiden and Salazar. _'Much better.'_ The High Masters had offered to replace the old one with the new but Lucas was happy to have both. _'My past and future side by side.' _

Arriving in town Lucas led his family to Salazar's favourite restaurant. It was open during breakfast hours and it was a special day for Salazar so it would be a nice treat for him.

Settling at the table given Lucas looked around the room. There were families with children both young and older. A cry to the side attracted his attention. It was a young baby. No older than a few months. _'I wish I could have more children.'_ Lucas sighed but turned to his menu so as not to attract attention from Kaiden. Kaiden looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"So what would you like dear?" Lucas was quick to ask Salazar catching the look sent his way.

[KMPOV]

Kaiden looked at Lucas with a furrowed brow at his sigh. He sightly shook his head when Lucas was quick to fuss over Salazar to prevent any questions._ 'I shall leave it for now love but I will question you later you know that.' _Glancing around Kaiden wondered what could have caused such a sigh. All he could see were happy families spending time to-gether before schooling started like they were. _'Families.'_ Kaiden realised with a smile.

Kaiden continued to wear a slight smile as the day wore on. He admittedly could have kicked himself for not realising it sooner._ 'No wonder he took the confrontation with the Potter's so badly.' _

[HSPOV]**

Walking out along the grassy plains of the school the Seer couldn't stop the smile forming. It had been a thousand years since he first saw young Salazar. Both in life and his visions. To this day he still lived with the regret that he could not warn his friend of his impending murder. But now to see that the emerald-haired male he had befriended was back and did not trust him hurt.

But soon he knew the child would recall. Would retrust. Would (hopefully)befriend. All over again.

Tilting his head to the sky the Seer could not help but recall the last time he had spoke to his friend...

_Flashback_

_Salazar came running to-ward him. Long green hair trailing behind and silver eyes sparkling. The young Seer sighed._

_Arching an eyebrow he turn to his panting friend and said, "what as you running so?"_

_Salazar giggled and spun happily. "I am in love." he declared._

_"Mercy to the soul stuck with you." teased the Seer. 'How can you be in love. The one who own's your soul has passed?'_

_"Ohh shut up!" Salazar teased back, "just because no-one loves you."_

_"Yes it is a great tragedy." smiled the Seer. Salazar mearly nodded in agreement._

_"So, come do tell. Who has your heart my friend?" the Seer eventually gave in and inquired._

_"Lucario Malfoy!"_

_"Bu-ut I thought he was already seeing someone." The Seer's brow furrowed in confusion_

_"What? No! He and I have a date later. Well I have to run. I can't wait." called Salazar taking off. 'But he and 'Ric?' _

_End Flashback_

The Seer shook his head coming out of his memories. They were of another time and best left there. The Seer couldn't help but think how that was the last time he ever saw his friend alive. He never understood why his friend was murdered until he was.

Shaking his head again the Seer turned and headed inside. The Feast would soon begin.

[LCPOV]

Lucas happily set at the head table for the Opening Feast. Salazar would be starting at the Academy officially.

"Welcome all to Scolaris Acadamy. I am High Master Anita and for this year I am acting Headmistress. You will learn through your next seven years here that every year you will have a new school head. This is done to prevent favouritism by the Head of the School and to help you cope with different people overseeing you as you will have in life. There are seven High Masters of this school and your attendance puts you in position to get to know them all. It is our dearest hope that you will take full advantage of this opportunity.

And now we must move on to the rules. I of course expect every student to have at the very least read the rule book provided upon your acceptance into this fine home of learning. But I shall go over the most important. All fourth year students and lower must be in their dormhouse before nine pm at the latest. Any after shall be punished. For fifth and sixth it is as I am sure you are aware ten pm and seventh and any apprentices attending there is no curfew. By now you are trusted to care for yourselves. The village beyond the school is only permitted to be visited at weekends unless you have written permission to go down there during the week. And finally and most importantly we here at Scolaris Acadamy will tolerate absolutely no Bulyling. Punishment will be decided upon by the one you are bullying's mentor.

Now of course that bring's us onto the subject of Mentors. You will find that you each have a mentor assigned to you. Your mentor may have multiple students in his/her care but you will all be treated equally by them and have one-to-one time for any issues that may arise. You have each been assigned a room to yourselves in your dormhouse. The room has your name and your mentors name on the door already.

And finally I would once again like to welcome you all either home or to your new home! We are thrilled as always to have you." With that the High Master set and signaled the start of the feast.

Lucas glanced down at his son at the first year table and smiled. He knew that for now he was still Salazar's mentor and thusly did not fear his son been in the first year dorm house. Lucas' smile got wider when he saw Salazar point up to him and wave. Lucas waved back.

[ValarPOV]

We are pleased with how well our Salazar is progressing. He is going to be a formidable opponent. And our Lucas we are pleased with your wish. And your fine choice of mate and 'mother' for our Salazar. You have done well. We shall answer your desire.

Our Servant, we understand. We did not mean to hurt you. We too have a gift for you.

[KMPOV]

"Lucas love sit down. We need to talk." Kaiden said completely serious when Lucas entered after the feast.

"What about?" asked Lucas worriedly.

"It is about today. I know you..."

**Question:Bill or Charlie. Answer is Charlie. Sorry to all who wanted Bill or someone else. :'(**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**

**So what should the High Seer be called?**

***Portrait was mentioned in chapter six.**

****Until I pick a name for the High Seer, his POV is going to be HS.**


	12. Godric's Sorting

**There was a hole****!**

Thoughts=_thoughts_

Mind speaking=`speaking`

**From now on Harry shall be called Salazar.**

**Last time:**_"__Lucas love sit down. We need to talk." Kaiden said completely serious when Lucas entered after the feast._

_"What about?" asked Lucas worriedly._

_"It is about to-day. I know you..." _

**Chapter Eleven-Godric's Sorting**

[LPPOV]

Lily awoke early on the first of September. Her precious little hero was going to be starting at Hogwarts today. She could hardly believe it had been twelve years since she went there.* Getting up Lily got dressed before rushing down stairs to make her baby boy his favourite breakfast. It was such a special day after all. _'Oh I can't wait to see him sorted.' _Lily had taken on a position of nurse under Madam Pomfery just so she could be there for her baby and see him sorted.

"Mum is mu breakfast made?" Godric demanded walking in.

"Yes here it is baby." Lily said placing it before him with an adoring smile. JJ walked in at that moment leading his twin.

"Is there any breakfast made yet Mother?" he asked politely.

"Yes it's on the counter" said Lily gushing over Godric, "or you not going to congratulate your brother on today?" Rosie shook her head behind JJ.

"Yes of course. Congratulations on getting int Hogwarts. We are all so Impressed" sneered JJ getting breakfast for Rosie and himself. Lily merely huffed before rushing off to make sure Godric was all packed for his big day.

[JPPOV]

James sighed as he woke up. He had got in late from work the night before. Honestly you would think that with the war over everyone would stop fighting. With a shake of his head James headed down stairs. Godric was starting Hogwarts today. James smiled. He could not be prouder.

Walking into the kitchen James could not help but feel like there was something missing. Taking a seat he tried bush it off.

"So looking for ward to today?" he asked his favourite son. Godric happily nodded from his place. Looking to ward his other children James wondered how they felt about all this.

"Looking for ward to seeing your brother attend Hogwarts?" he asked.

[RPPOV]

Rosie happily nodded as JJ said " oh yes Father we can't wait." _'But not for the reason you think. We will finally be able to be ourselves without him around.' _James beamed at this response.

Rosie finished her breakfast before rising from the table. With a slight bow of her head the black-haired girl left the kitchen and retired to her room. Picking up her favourite teddy, a grim for her Godfather, Rosie set down on her bed. Looking around the room she smiled at the obvious influence of her favourite uncle. Hearing the door open her smile fall away.

"How are you Rose?" JJ asked taking her hand.

`Fine` Rosie thought to her brother. Ever since she was little Rosie had discovered she had the ability to communicate with her brother through her thoughts. This skill became particularly useful when the young girl decided not to speak. Many thought her to be mute when in fact she could be quite vocal when she desired. Only Uncle Siri and JJ knew this though.

"So you two all ready for today?" asked Sirius bounding in and settling down on the bed. A quick wave of his wand and a silencing charm was up.

"Yes uncle. Godric shall be leaving soon." Rosie softly informed her uncle. Sirius just nodded in response.

"Come on. I was sent up to get you." Sirius said getting up and leading the way out whilst taking down the spell. Rosie and JJ silently followed.

[ADPOV]

Albus smiled at the students in the great hall. Looking over the first years he smirked as the sorting took place. Watching from his seat he could easily see as Godric stood tall and proud. _'Yes the boy was coming along fine. Soon he will be ready for Voldemorts return.'_

Turning back into the sorting he watch as Parvati Patil was placed in Gryffindor.

"Potter, Godric" Minevera McGonagall called out. Albus set up eagerly to watch.

[GPPOV]

Godric smirked as he walked forward and set on the sorting chair. The hat was placed upon his head covering his view of the rest of the hall.

`Well well well. What do we have here? So brave, so cunning, so self-centred. We do enjoy been waited upon don't we. But were shall we place you. Not smart enough for Ravenclaw, not loyal enough for Hufflepuff. So Gryffindor or Slytherin. Hmm only one choice really. That behaviour WILL get you killed in Slytherin so it had better be` "Gryffindor" the hat called out to the school populace.

Jumping up Godric shoved the hat in McGonagall's hands before moving to his new table. _'Thank the Valar I got put in Gryffindor. For a moment I thought that useless hat was going to try put me else were. Hn'_

[LPPOV]

Lily beamed from her seat as Godric was sorted. _'I just knew my baby would be a Gryffindor.' _

[ADPOV]

Albus Dumbeldore smiled smugly as the boy was sorted into the right house.

[JPPOV]

"...And so our baby was sorted into Gryffindor just like we said he would be." Lily happily gushed from the fire.

"That's great. Tell him I am so proud of him." James beamed at his wife, "in fact tell him I shall get him that new broom he had been wanting from us as a congratulations."

"I will honey." Lily replied already thinking of how happy her baby would be.

"Right I have to go. I have to work tonight. I am glad Remus is able to look after the twins for us." James said ending the call.

"Okay. I love you." Lily stated to her husband blowing him a kiss.

"And I love you." he responded ending the call. The knock on the front door had him pulling on his cloak and smiling at Remus as he opened it. "Thank you for been able to look after the Twins." he said letting his friend in. Remus just nodded as he waved James off.

{NormalPOV]

Once again after all these years Lily and James Potter failed to spare a thought for their missing son Harry Potter. They failed to even notice he was not sorted into any house.

**Question:Bill or Charlie. Answer is Charlie. Sorry to all who wanted Bill or someone else. :'(**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**

**So what should the High Seer be called?**

**~Until I pick a name for the High Seer, his POV is going to be HS.**

***I have it that Lily and James got married straight out of Hogwarts and conceived the twins that year also.**


	13. Not A Chapter

A/N

Not a chapter.

As I have reached 100 reviews to celebrate I will choose the next name given as the High Seers.

I have been asked will the High Seer be with any one. He shall be with an OC or older character not a student. Next review also gets to pick who if I can incorporate them.

You are welcome to design an OC.

917brat is our lucky winner. Our High Seer shall from now on be called Hadrian Potter and will be paired with Severus Snape.


	14. The Trouble With Communications

**There was a hole****!**

Thoughts=_thoughts_

Mind speaking=`speaking`

**From now on Harry shall be called Salazar.**

**Last time:**_"__Lucas love sit down. We need to talk." Kaiden said completely serious when Lucas entered after the feast._

_"What about?" asked Lucas worriedly._

_"It is about to-day. I know you..." _

_Once again after all these years Lily and James Potter failed to spare a thought for their missing son Harry Potter. They failed to even notice he was not sorted into any house. _

**Chapter Tweleve-The Trouble With Communications**

[LCPOV]

"It is about to-day. I know you..." Kaiden started.

Lucas was quick to jump up and interrupt.

"You knew from the start how I felt. I have never said any thing though because I have chosen not to let such desires rule me. I will not talk about this Kaiden. I am permitted it dream and will have no one take that from me." Finishing his rant Lucas bolted from the room giving Kaiden no chance to argue back.*_ 'Why did he have to say anything. We are good as long as IT is not brought up.' _Fighting back tears Lucas moved to the tower he favoured. It was the same tower he met the High Seer on all those years back.

Looking out over the school grounds Lucas stopped fighting back his tears. Sighing he wondered if he was wrong to react the way he had.

"No I wasn't." he whispered to the wind.

"He knew on our very first date that I wanted a large family. To so casually and coldly bring it up is unfair to me."

"Indeed it is." murmured a voice from behind.

"Stupefy!" Lucas screamed spinning around. With wide eyes Lucas watched the High Seer it the ground from his stunner. "Oops" he chuckled weakly.

Moving forward he quickly undone the spell. The seer groaned sitting up.

"You would think with all my talents I would have SAW that coming." he weakly joked rubbing his head underneath his hood.

"Sorry you just caught me at a bad time." Lucas apologised with a slightly smug tone in his voice. Not many could get an attack on the High Seer. Especially when he is the one doing the sneaking around.

"It is okay and no need to sound so smug." the seer replied, "I was passing by below when I heard you talking to no one. I thought to come see what was the matter."

"Thank you. I just don't want my illusions shattered." Lucas replied walking over to the balcony and looking back out over the fields.

"Have you told this to Kaiden?" the High Seer asked resting on the balcony beside Lucas.

_'How can I?'_

"How can I?" Lucas voiced this question, "talking means running the risk of him shattering said illusions." The seer nodded his agreement to this point.

[KMPOV]

Kaiden blinked slowly as Lucas took off. _'What did I say?'_ With a sigh Kaiden moved to the rooms bay window. Looking out he couldn't help but recall watching Zar and Lucas running around down there. Lucas was such a good father. 'And he deserves to have another child.'

Kaidens eyes widened as he spun around. _'Does he not wish a child with me?' _Kaiden felt tears enter his eyes. Sure he was a muggle but that did not mean he was incapable of raising a magical child. _'Look at Zar. He turned out amazing everything considered.'_ Kaiden violently shook his head. No Lucas loved him. His reaction had to be caused by something else. It had to be.

Two hours later Lucas had still not returned and Kaiden was settling down for the night on the couch. He knew when upset Lucas tended to stomp around in the main room and was sleeping on the couch with the hope of hearing Lucas come in.

[HPPOV]**

The High Seer turned to Lucas.

"It is getting late. You should probably return to your chambers." he commented softly.

"I know but I can't. Not to-night." Lucas sighed.

"You are welcome to join me in my rooms if you wish. I have a free bedroom that you can use." the seer said before walking off. After a moment Lucas followed.

"What is you name? If that is not too offensive." Lucas suddenly asked when they had arrived in the High Seers rooms.

_'My name. Hadrian Potter though I have not gone by that in such a long time.' _He smiled under the hood as he gazed at his descendents father.

"Hades." he replied recalling when Helga had first called him that.

_Flashback_

_Hadrian walked around the school with Salazar at his side._

_"She is beautiful." he commented to his friend. Salazar merely nodded smugly. Hadrian chuckled at his action. "Oh dear." he breathed before taking off. Salazar was quick to follow his friend._

_Rounding the corner Hadrian managed to catch the fifteen year old boy before he hit the ground._

_"What happened?" cried Helga Hufflepuff is shock. One moment the boy had been on the moving staircase above the next in the seers arms._

_The shaking child was placed on the ground as he stuttered out "I wa...as stand.d. on the stairss when I tri...iped."_

_"I saw him fall and came as fast as I could." Hadrian finished._

_"I swear you are like that Greek god of the dead sometimes. Hades." Helga weakly smiled "always knowing when some one is about to get hurt." Hadrian chuckled not knowing how that name would haunt him._

_Two months later he was identifying Salazars murdered body._

_End Flashback _

"Earth to Hades, come in Hades." Hadrian snapped out of his memories to the sight of a hand been waved before him. He burst out laughing. Lucas stumbled back in shock.

[SCPOV]

Salazar bounded down the stairs. It was his first day of classes and he couldn't be more excited. Stopping next to a first year girl he smiled as he extended his hand.

"Hi. I am Salazar. Whats you name?" he asked brightly. _'Time to make some new friends.'_

"Hi" she softly replied "my name is..."***

[KMPOV]

Kaiden panicked as he searched the rooms. Lucas had not returned last night that much was clear. 'Why not?' With a sigh Kaiden got ready and headed for the village. He had classes to-day also.

But before he left Kaiden wrote a note for when ever Lucas returned.

[NormalPOV]

_I want a family. With you. If you do not wish the same leave the letter here for one week. I will Understand. I love you ans wish only your happiness._

The letter fluttered to the ground.

**Question:Bill or Charlie. Answer is Charlie. Sorry to all who wanted Bill or someone else. :'(**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**

**So what should the High Seer be called? **Hadrian Potter with Severus Snape.**

***Lucas might seem a bit ooc here but being infertile and wanting a large family is a bit of a sore point for him and he does not wish to be told he is not going to have more children.**

*****Zar needs friends and I am out of ideas. Suggestions. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus.**


	15. Finding A Place

**There was a hole****!**

Thoughts=_thoughts_

Mind speaking=`speaking`

**From now on Harry shall be called Salazar.**

**Last time:**_"Hi. I am Salazar. Whats you name?" he asked brightly. 'Time to make some new friends.'_

_"Hi" she softly replied "my name is..."_

_I want a family. With you. If you do not wish the same leave the letter here for one week. I will Understand. I love you and wish only your happiness._

_The letter fluttered to the ground._

**Chapter Thirteen-Finding A Place**

[SCPOV]

"Hi" she softly replied "my name is...Anita. Anita Atwood. It's nice to meet you." Salazar offered his hand and was thrilled when it was accepted.

"Would you like to walk down to the dining hall with me?" Salazar asked beaming when Anita nodded slightly shy. As the two headed down Salazar wondered who else he would be able to try befriend. And if any one would want to be his friend._ 'After all Daddy is a teacher.'_

When the two arrived at the hall, Salazar leading the way, they found it was mostly full. Moving around Salazar spotted a table with just a lone boy sitting there. Salazar pointed this out to Anita and moved over to the table.

"May we sit here?" Anita asked politely. The boy just nodded.

"Hi I'm Salazar." Salazar introduced "and this is Anita."

"My name is William. William Burstein." the boy replied. Salazar smiled at him. Picking up the menu provided Salazar proceeded to order a full fry-up. As he waited Salazar looked over the two he was sitting with.

*Anita was small and very pale. She looked almost sick. She was shorter than Salazar but not by too much. Salazar was fascinated to see she had heterochromia with her left eye been bright green and her right bright blue. She had light brown hair just past her shoulders with natural blonde hi-lights.

Turning to William, Salazar gave him the same once over. William had dark brown almost black hair and brown almond-shaped eyes. He had a light build and from what Salazar could see what looked to be a scar running down from his ear.

[KMPOV]

Kaiden stepped into his class with a stiff smile. Lucas had not come home last night and Kaiden was concerned. _'I truly thought he loved me.'_ Kaiden was now left wondering where their relationship was. _'And more importantly is it over?'_

Questions swirled around the golden-haired males head as he welcomed his class back after their holidays.

[HPPOV]

Hadrian walked through the halls of the Academy recalling the years gone by. It really was a terrible habit of his. 'Even when I should know better.' Hadrian sighed as he moved over to a blank wall. Tapping the brick twice with his knuckles Hadrian grinned as it slid back to reveal a long dark hallway. Moving in Hadrian heard the wall slide close.

Coming out into a brightly lit room Hadrian walked over to a lone table and chair with a crystal ball as the only thing on the table. Sitting down Hadrian placed his hands on either side of the ball but did not touch it. Humming softly he slipped into a trance and watched as a single piece of paper fluttered to the ground followed by Lucas dropping to his knees in tears.

Looking further Hadrian smiled and whispered "a wise move My Lords and Ladies."

[LCPOV]

Lucas sobbed helplessly after he dropped the note._ 'Does Kaiden really think I think so little od US?'_ Standing Lucas sent off a patronus message saying he needed to head down to the non-magical school before turning to do just that.

Moving through the non-magical school Lucas stopped outside Kaiden's class. Was what he was about to do really the best course of action? 'Yes. Kaiden needs to know.' Taking a deep breath Lucas entered.

[SCPOV]

Salazar looked at the timetable placed in front of him. The reincarnated Potions Master grinned when he saw potions was the first class of the day. _'Excellent.'_

"Potions first." he commented to the other two first years with a bright smile. This year was starting out brilliantly.

"Indeed." agreed William as he finished his breakfast, while Anita nodded her agreement.

[KMPOV]

Kaiden looked up as the classroom door opened and Lucas walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Kaiden asked his mind instantly going into over-drive wondering if his family was hurt.

"I want a family with you. A bigger one." Lucas stated with wide green eyes. Kaiden smiled.

[CWPOV]

Charlie woke with a gasp. That was the fifth time he had dreamt of a muggle king with a magical friend who looked a lot like the Merlin from the legends. It was starting to get very un-nerving and worrisome.

**Question:Bill or Charlie. Answer is Charlie. Sorry to all who wanted Bill or someone else. :'(**

**Lucas is going to be with Kaiden.**

**So what should the High Seer be called? **Hadrian Potter with Severus Snape.**

***Both OC's belong to Saria19 I take no credit for them.**

**So sorry for the long delay and short chapter. I have been in and out of the hospital all August and started college this week also.**


	16. Saria19's OCs

**OCs belonging to Saria19. All credit to her.**

Name: Anita Atwood  
Age: 11  
Appearance: Appears weak, pale, and thin but very fast. Shorter than average with light brown hair with blond streaks and heterochromia, one eye bright green and the other blue.  
Personality: Shy and quiet until she gets to know someone or is annoyed. Afterwards is relatively talkative when feeling up for it but can go days without saying a word if she has nothing to say. Good sense of humor, speaks formally, hates crude language, and doesn't recognize sexual innuendos or flirting until someone explains it to her (each time).  
Skills: Very talented in arithmancy and runes, prodigal in potions, but barely makes the mark in Transfiguration or Charm classes until she can make a tear down of each spell and understand every aspect of it. Because she lacks physical strength, Anita is terrible at most sports except running or things that require speed without much possibility of her being struck.

Name: William Burstein  
Age: 11  
Appearance: Dark brown hair and brown almond-shaped eyes. Light athletic build with naturally tan skin. Has one scar that starts before his left ear and travels down his neck almost to his chest.  
Personality: A bit bipolar and has a HUGE problem with bullies. His scar was caused by his older brother who was a bully when the boy found out he was a squib and William a wizard. Suffered many beatings during childhood that caused him to become a bit wild and will be smiling and laughing until something sets him off. He is a fearsome fighter that has no problem with "cheap shots" so long as the person he's fighting knows they are fighting and is honorable enough to not attack an unsuspecting foe.  
Skills: Near useless in potions and herbology, talented in dueling and above average in most other subjects. Trained in fencing and a Chaser in Quidditch. Infamous amongst his friends for his talent with animals in that he can cause fish to drown.

Relationship with Anita: They met at the Academy and were a bit like oil and water at first. Though there was no fighting it seemed they did not mix at all. That changed when William's older brother "visited" the school during their first year to try to force his acceptance in classes such as potions, herbology, and runes. When he found out that Anita was near or at the top of those classes, he went out of his way to attempt to beat her. William stepped in and finally managed to force his brother away. Friendship and understanding came quickly after as Anita figured out very quickly what William's life was like before the Academy and promised to keep his secret but he chose to tell his friends anyway. They did not start going out until almost the end of the sixth year since Anita never realized he was flirting with her at times. Whenever William plans a prank or rule breaking, he always runs the scheme by Anita who might help by brewing a potion he needs or pointing out a flaw in his plan such as patrol schedules.


End file.
